Smallville Minha Versão
by ThataLane
Summary: Essa fic Bem essa é fic era pra ser originalmente a minha fic Don't Tell Me que conta a história do amor perfeito de Lana e Clark mais o que acontece quando Clark conhece Lois Lane o que ele sente por ela e o que ele sente por Lana bem pra descobrir só le
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Smallville-Minha Versão.

**Autora:** Thayaná Fontes**./Nick:**ThataLane.

**Sumário:** Essa fic Bem essa é fic era pra ser originalmente a minha fic Don't Tell Me que conta a história do amor perfeito de Lana e Clark mais o que acontece quando Clark conhece Lois Lane o que ele sente por ela e o que ele sente por Lana bem pra descobrir só lendo.Mas como essa fic ia ter continua na Everytime...continua na Born To MakeYou Happy...continua na Gomenasai e tal então preferi fazer assim Smallville-Minha Versão mais naum mudei em nada a fic só que agora terá temporadas de 22 episodios cada e neh sei quantas temporadas vão ser mais quando acabar paro de escrever fics de Lois e Clark,Depois só deles casados.Ah é minha versão sim mais posso dizer qu começa na 3 temporada verdadeira de Smallville pra ser mais precisa quase no final mais Lana e Clark estão namorando e vivendo um conto de fadas ela naum irá para Paris e neh terá Jason mais o primeiro encontro da Lois e do Clark naum pude mudar pq eu amo aquela cena hehe mais os acontecimentos anterior e depois do primeiro encontro clois é só da minha cabeça naum esperem uma história igualzinha da tv pq minha imaginação é meio maluquinha e sai o que eu estou pensando mais fiquem tranquilos pq naum vou mudar os personagens drasticamente só os acontecimentos,bem 2 episódios por semana e espero que gostem e deixem review por favor.Ah e uma coisinha os personagens dessa fique naum me pertencem mais juro que Tom Welling é meu rsrsrs mas vou criar alguns personagens com o decorre dos episódios não sei quando e neh quantos.

**Classificação**:Pg-17.

**Gênero**:Romance/Comédia/Aventura/Ação.

**1.01- Lana e Clark.**

São 5 horas da manha numa sexta-feira e a cidade é Smallville a maioria das pessoas ainda dorme mais naum Clark Kent o Super Boy que começa a trabalhar na fazenda sempre bem cedinho para poder se mandar para a cidade bem rápido bem com a sua super velocidade isso naum é nenhum problema.

-Mientras mi mente viaja donde tú estás mi padre grita otra vez que me malgasto mi futuro y su paz con mi manera de ser.-Clark canta.

-Acordou hoje animado em filho?-fala Jonathan.

-È acho que sim-diz Clark.

-E por a causo Lana Lang teria alguma coisa a ver com isso?-endaga Jonathan.

-Bem sabe como são os adolescentes,sempre é por causa de uma garota.-Clark fala rindo.

-Filho vamos tomar café,a sua mãe esta chamando.-Fala Jonathan.

-Ja to indo.-Responde Clark.

-Bom Dia-Fala Martha.

-Bom Dia-Responde Clark e Jonathan juntos.

A Família Kent teve um café da manha como de costume e Clark logo saiu da fazendo direto para

a escola onde concerteza encontraria o seu amor a sua linda namorada Lana Lang.

-Bom Dia-Falam Chloe e Pite juntos.

-Bom Dia-Responde Clark.

-E ae Clark pronto pra entregar a coluna e que tem que estar de arrasar?-Pergunta Chloe.

-Ah Claro Chloe ela tah aqui só naum sei se vai arrasar.-Fala Clark tirando da mochila uma pasta e sorrindo.

-Para o seu bem espero que sim.-Fala Pite olhando para Chloe que ja estava lendo tudinho.

-Uh.-Chloe continua a ler tudo com bastante atenção.

-Então Chloe o que achou.-Fala Clark ja um pouco nervoso.

-Bem apesar de vc naum estar dando toda a atenção ao trabalho como antes que era o certo em devido ao seu namoro com Lana Lang esta demais eu adorei.-Fala Chloe com brilho nos olhos.

-Que bom-Falam Clark e Pite juntos.

-Vc naum sabe como fico feliz de vc ter gostado afinal da última vez eu deixei furo e fiquei muito mal.-Fala Clark meio timido e no final dando aquele sorrisinho que deixa qualquer garota suspirando.

-Clark hoje eu estou feliz com essa sua matéria mais pelo Amor de Deus neh me lembre o que vc me aprontou da última vez bem ja esqueci pq eu te adoro ok?-Fala Chloe.

-Podia ter ficado sem essa-Fala Pete.

-Tudo bem Chloe vai ser sempre assim naum vai acontecer mais furos-Fala Clark.

-E eu vou ficar sempre feliz com vc-Fala Chloe.

-Vamos entrando?ja vai bater o sinal-Fala Pete.

-Claro vamos indo-Fala Clark.

Clark,Chloe e Pite entraram na sala e tiveram suas aulas como de custume e mto bem foi até a hora do intervalo,e Clark saiu em direção ao campo de futebol e foi ali que finalmente en controu Lana.

-Mais se naum é o meu namorado que daria um otimo zagueiro e naum quer-Fala Lana brincando.

-Ah mais vc sabe que eu naum sirvo pra ser Zagueiro.-Fala Clark rindo.

-Tudo bem então mais apesar de naum ser Zagueiro eu ainda te adoro-Fala Lana beijando Clark.

-Vai fazer o que agora?-Pergunta Clark.

-Ah,eu só te esperando-Responde Lana.

-Isso é mto bom,pq assim agente poderia comer alguma coisa-Fala Clark.

-òtima idéia-Fala Lana.

Clark e Lana foram pra lanchonete que tinha ali perto e passaram quase 1 hora namorando em quanto tentavam comer o sanduiche e beber o refrigerente e depois tiveram que voltar pra suas salas.

-Onde vc esteve o intervalo inteiro?-Pergunta Chloe.

-Onde mais com Lana Lang neh?-Fala Pete.

-Exatamente-Respende Clark dando um sorrisinho.

-Claro com quem mais neh?-Fala Chloe séria.

-Acho melhor prestarmos atenção na aula-Fala Clark.

Na Mansão Luthor.

-Se vc pensa que vai conseguir esta muito enganado.-Fala Lex para Lionel.

-È isso msm que vc acha Lex?-Fala Lionel.

-Eu tenho certeza tanto quanto 2+2 é 4.-Fala Lex.

-Então veremos.-Fala Lionel saindo da sala e indo direto pegar a limosine.

-Ah pai se vc acha que se dará bem nessa esta muito enganado se vc conseguir eu naum me chamo mais Lex Luthor.Mais em todo o caso veremos.-Fala Lex para si mesmo e logo em seguida bebendo uisque(é assim que se escreve?).

Acabou as aulas e todos saiam apressados como se tivesse pegando fogo a escola.Mais Clark,Chloe e Pite saiam caminhando e conversando bem calmos até que eles se encontram com a Lana no corredor.

-Oi,tudo bem?Pete,Chloe.-Fala Lana.

-Esta tudo muito bem-Fala Chloe.

-Esta tudo bem sim Lana como de costume diria bem norma-Fala Pite.

-E eu naum existo-Fala Clark.

-Ah Baby eu estava te esperando.Fala Lana beijando Clark.

-Xau-Fala Chloe saindo dala rapida com uma cara de raiva e de muito ciúme e Pite tentando alcançala.

-Ueh cade eles?-Pergunta Lana á Clark.

-Eles foram embora tambem vc fica me beijando na frente de todo mundo-Responde Clark.

-Olha Baby é normal beijar o meu namorado em qualquer lugar sinto muito se vc é timido mais muito fofo e o que aconteceu com a Chloe ela tah muito diferente comigo?-Fala Lana.

-Eu naum sei,sei la cabeça de jornalista pode ser qualquer coisa-Fala Clark.

-Bem vamos esquecer isso,e vamos falar o que interessa tah de pé hoje neh?-Fala Lana com uma carinha de safadinha.

-De pe o que.-Fala Clark.

-De pé o que?vc esqueceu?-Fala Lana.

-Ah aquilo,claro que naum esqueci e vai ser perfeito eu prometo.-Fala Clark.

-Então te encontro no celeiro as 21:00 tah?-Fala Lana.

-Concerteza-Fala Clark dando um beijo em Lana e indo embora logo em seguida.

**Continua...**

**OBS:**O Episódio 1.02 O Momento perfeito sai na madrugada de sexta-feira pra sabado mais com uma condição eu preciso de review que é o que chamamos de comentos ok?Como vsc fazem?é simples logo aqui em baixo do poster tem um lugar escrito submit review e do lado um butão escrito go é só vcs apertarem go e aparecerá uma outra pagina e nessa página vcs poderão deixar os comentarios que serão muito bem-vindos e agradecidos e é tipo igual o flog quem é registrado aqui no fanfiction fica como logada e quem naum é com que a pessoa escrever então pra mim poder responder deixa o nome do seu flog ou então o e-mail minimo de 10 reviwe e sai o 1.02 mto obrigada pelos review desde ja sendo positivos ou negativos.

Bjos.


	2. Chapter 2

1.02- O momento perfeito

Eram 20:30 e Clark ja esta mais que arrumado com tudo mais que pronto para o momento que ele esteve esperando a muito tempo afinal quem naum fica sonhando e idealizando o dia que vc fará sexo pela primeira vez?Bem esse dia chegou e é hoje e Clark sabe que a Lana é a pessoa certa apesar de ter medo de machuca-lá por causa de seus poderes isso seria hoje o dia especial que Clark e Lana estiveram esperando por muito tempo apesar de hoje em dia 17 anos ser muito tarde para os jovens e muito cedo para as pessoas de idade para eles era o momento certo.  
10 para as 21 e ele se olhava mais uma vez no espelho se ajeitando para receber sua namorada. Dez minutos depois La estava ela bem na porta do celeiro como uma verdadeira princesa.

- Oi... – Lana disse com um sorriso no rosto e olhando-o bem nos olhos.

- Oi... -Fala Clark olhando com tanta atenção pra Lana que neh piscava.

-Bem vamos la pra casa-Fala Clark.

-Tah maluco?E os seus pais.-Fala Lana.

-Ah,eu naum te contei eles foram passar o final de semana em Petropolis.-Clark fala sorrindo.

-Então tah.-Fala Lana.

-Vamos logo então que eu tenho uma surpresa.-Fala Clark.

-Surpresa?Clark Kent e seus misterios.-Lana fala rindo.

-Quem é que naum gosta de uma surpresa?-Fala Clark com uma carinha safadinha.

-Bem depende da surpresa.-Fala Lana.

-Dessa acho que vc vai gostar.-Fala Clark.

Clark e Lana sairam do celeiro e foram direto para a casa dos Kents que ao abrir a porta la estava a surpresa que Clark fez para a Lana uma linda mesa de jantar com velas bem a sala estava com velas florecentes de varias cores por todo lado e bem a sala estava bem clara tambem com o tamanho das quantidade de velas,bem tinha uma mesa para 2 no canto da sala bem bonita com uma toalha florida,tinha taças de vinho,dois pratos e talhares bem chique e tudo mais a comida ainda estava na cozinha.Lana amou tudo aquilo.

-Meu Deus,que coisa mais linda eu amei Meu Amor.-Fala Lana beijando Clark.

-Viu como surpresas são bem legais.-Fala Clark.

-Claro vc estava certo eu amei tudo isso,foi vc que fez tudo isso sozinho?-Fala Lana.

-Foi sim é claro até o Jantar.-Fala Clark.

-O meu namorado é prendado.-Fala Lana rindo e CLark tbm ri.

Sentaram no sofá e ficaram conversando um pouco, ouvindo música e tomando vinho, até ele chamá-la para a comer, em silêncio enquanto a música cobria o ambiente. Eles terminaram de comer e de tomar a segunda taça de vinho , quando começou a tocar uma música suave e ele a tirou para dançar.Dançaram a música toda e quando terminou, se beijaram ardentemente. Voltaram ao sofá em um clima mais envolvente e taças de vinho para os dois. Enquanto conversavam Clark se lembrou do presente que tinha comprado para Lana.

-Lana vem comigo eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.-Fala Clark.

-Claro mais pra onde.-Fala Lana.

-Vc vai ver-Fala Clark levando-a até o seu quarto e a fez parar na frente do espelho.

-Fecha os olhos.-Fala Clark.

-Pra que?-Pergunta Lana.

-Vai fecha vc vai ver.-Fala Clark.

-Tudo bem então.-Lana fecha os olhos e logo sentiu algo em seu pescoço.

-Pode abrir.-Fala Clark.

-Meu Deus,nossaaaaaa que lindo eu amei é o melhor presente que eu ja ganhei.-Fala Lana que naum para de olhar para o lindo cordão de ouro com pingente de coração escrito "Clana" em ouro também.

Clark a olhava pelo espelho e percebeu que não agüentaria por muito tempo. A fez virar e olhar em seus olhos, e viu um sorriso malicioso passar por seu rosto. Beijou-a com paixão, tentando mostrá-la todo o desejo que sentia naquele momento.Enquanto isso uma música bem apropriada tocava...

Come and lay right on my bed, sit and drink some wine Venha e sente na minha cama, tome um pouco de vinho

I'll try not to make you cry Tentarei não te fazer chorar

And if you get inside my head, then you'd understand E se você entrasse na minha mente, então você entenderia

Then you'd understand me Então você me entenderia

Continua... 


End file.
